1974
This is a list of various things that took place in 1974. Significant events No dates :* Freddie Blassie makes his first appearances as manager in the WWWF, following his retirement as an active wrestler a year earlier. One of his first protégés is Nikolai Volkoff, with whom he would more famously manage in the mid-1980s (when Volkoff began billing himself as from Russia and adopting a Communist heel gimmick). Blassie -- who began a real-life, lifelong friendship with Volkoff when they began working together -- completed the WWWF's infamous Triumvirate of Terror, the trio of heel managers (Captain Lou Albano and the Grand Wizard were the other two) who wreaked havoc and sought to dethrone and put out of wrestling whomever the reigning champions were (if they were a face) during the mid-1970s through early 1980s. August :*3 - Studio Wrestling ends its run on Pittsburgh station WIIC-TV (now WPXI) due to declining ratings and is replaced by syndicated WWWF programming. The program moves over to rival Pittsburgh station WPGH-TV and is renamed Super Pro Wrestling Births January :*22 - Ava Devine March :*14 - Santino Marella (Calabria, Italy) May :*11 - Erik Isaksen December :*11 - Rey Mysterio Deaths Debuts Events September :*7 – AWA Comiskey Park Title changes Unknown date :*Jimmy Valiant wins the WWA World Heavyweight Championship from Bob Ellis in Detroit, Michigan; Bob Ellis regains the WWA World title from Jimmy Valiant in Detroit January :* Johnny Valentine is awarded the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship when previous holder Jerry Brisco cannot defend the title due to being on tour in Japan :*12 - Ripper Collins wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Jimmy Snuka in Portland, Oregon :*28 - Flash Gordon and Leo Madril win the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship from Buck Ramstead and Mr. X in Vancouver, British Columbia February :*14 - Flash Gordon wins the NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship from The Brute in Victoria, British Columbia :*23 - Jimmy Snuka regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ripper Collins in Portland :*27 - Danny Miller defeats Ole Anderson in a tournament final in Raleigh, North Carolina to become the first NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Champion March :*2 - Tony Marino wins the Detroit version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from The Sheik in Detroit :*9 - The Minnesota Wrecking Crew (Gene and Ole Anderson) win the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship from Johnny Weaver and Bob Bruggers in Spartanburg, South Carolina :*16 - The Sheik regains the NWA Detroit United States title from Tony Marino in Detroit :*26 - The Texan wins the NWA American Heavyweight Championship from Fritz Von Erich in Dallas, Texas April :*1 - Mr. X wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Flash Gordon in Vancouver :*8 - Paul Jones and Bob Bruggers win the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team title from the Minnesota Wrecking Crew in Fayetteville, North Carolina :*13 - Ripper Collins regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Jimmy Snuka in Portland :*17 - Gene Kiniski and Mr. X win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Flash Gordon and Leo Madril in Vancouver :*18 - Fritz Von Erich regains the NWA American title from The Texan in Dallas :*29 - Dan Kroffat and Leo Madril win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Gene Kiniski and Mr. X in Vancouver May :*8 - Jimmy and Johnny Valiant win the WWWF Tag Team Championship from Tony Garea and Dean Ho in Hamburg, Pennsylvania :*10 Ivan Koloff wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic TV title from Danny Miller in Richmond, Virginia :*27 - The Brute and Mr. X win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Dan Kroffat and Leo Madril in Vancouver June :*4 - Jimmy Snuka regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ripper Collins in Portland July :* The Sheik is awarded the revived Toronto version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship :*4 - Rip Hawk and Ric Flair win the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team title from Paul Jones and Bob Bruggers in Greensboro, North Carolina :*8 - Paul Jones wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic TV title from Ivan Koloff in Charlotte, North Carolina :*21 - The Crusher and Billy Robinson win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Nick Bockwinkel and Ray Stevens in Green Bay, Wisconsin :*27 - Jerry Lawler wins the NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship from Jackie Fargo in Chattanooga, Tennessee (the title is renamed as the Mid-America version of the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship during Lawler's first reign with the title) August :*5 - Gene Kiniski and Dutch Savage win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from The Brute and Mr. X in Vancouver :*10 - Ox Baker wins the WWA World title from Bob Ellis in Indianapolis, Indiana; Rasputin wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Jimmy Snuka in Portland October :*7 - Jimmy Snuka regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Rasputin :*12 - Peter Maivia wins the San Francisco version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Moondog Mayne in San Francisco, California :*14 - Gene Kiniski wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Mr. X in a steel cage match in Vancouver. Following the match, Mr. X is unmasked, revealing his identity as Guy Mitchell :*23 - Robert Fuller wins the NWA Mid-America Southern title from Jerry Lawler in Nashville, Tennessee :*24 - Nick Bockwinkel and Ray Stevens regain the AWA World Tag Team title from The Crusher and Billy Robinson in Winnipeg, Manitoba; Ivan Koloff regains the NWA Mid-Atlantic TV title from Paul Jones in Anderson, South Carolina :*28 - Wayne Bridges and Dan Kroffat win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Gene Kiniski and Dutch Savage in Vancouver :*30 - Jerry Lawler regains the NWA Mid-America Southern title from Robert Fuller in Nashville November :*11 - Dale Lewis wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Jimmy Snuka; Gene Kiniski and Mr. Saito win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Wayne Bridges and Dan Kroffat in Vancouver :*30 - The NWA American title is held up following a match between champion Fritz Von Erich and Blackjack Lanza in Dallas December :* The NWA Mid-America Southern title, last held by Jerry Lawler, is vacated :*2 - Giant Baba wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Jack Brisco in Kagoshima, Japan :*6 - Paul Jones and Tiger Conway Jr. win the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team title from Rip Hawk and Ric Flair in Charleston, South Carolina :*9 - Jack Brisco regains the NWA World title from Giant Baba in Toyohashi, Japan :*11 - Dutch Savage wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Dale Lewis in Portland :*26 - Paul Jones regains the NWA Mid-Atlantic TV title from Ivan Koloff in Greensboro :*29 - Fritz Von Erich regains the held-up NWA American title from Blackjack Lanza in Dallas; Ron Fuller wins an eight-man tournament to capture the vacant NWA Mid-America Southern title in Memphis, Tennessee See also Category:Wrestling Years